


Merry Christmas Darling

by stececilia



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Begging, Christmas Parties, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Discussion of sexual relationships and virginity loss, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkeness, Endgame does not exist in this universe, Everett and T'Challa are married, F/F, Gay Sex, Insecure Everett, Kind of Rough Sex, Lingerie, M/M, Okoye gets the day off, Pet Names, Possessive Sex, Pre Shuri and Peter relationship, Rimming, Scott and Everett are BFFs, Some Mild Angst, Takes place after IW, Tony or Sam cannot keep his mouth shut when drunk, Truth or Dare, never have i ever game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28299636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stececilia/pseuds/stececilia
Summary: Everett and T'Challa spend their first Christmas eve together as a married couple with their Avenger friends at one of Tony's infamous parties. Little does T'Challa know, Everett has a special gift for his new husband.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor, Everett Ross/T'Challa, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov, Scott Lang/Sam Wilson, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Merry Christmas Darling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cinelitchick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinelitchick/gifts).



> Merry Christmas Eve Black panther and Marvel fandom or happy holidays if you do not celebrate. 
> 
> In the honor of the season and inspiration from a fellow writer, who I have gifted this piece too, i have decided to try my hand at a Xmas holiday fic. 
> 
> I apologize if the characters seem OOC or Tony's party doesn't seem as infamous as it probably would be (first time really writing a Tony Stark party).
> 
> The title comes from the song "Merry Christmas Darling" by the Carpenters. One of my favorite non traditional christmas songs.

Everett Ross stared at his reflection in the bathroom mirror of the room loaned to them by Tony Stark at the Avenger’s Compound.

He and T’Challa were invited for the traditional Tony Stark Christmas Eve Avenger’s Party, apparently Tony trademarked the name, and T’Challa could not say no.

Even though this was their first Christmas together as a married couple and Everett would have liked to spend it with just T’Challa, T’Challa insisted they celebrate it with friends.

It had been 6 months since the defeat of Thanos on Wakanda and unfortunately the group hadn’t had time to appropriately celebrate their hard earned victory. Between healing, dealing with congress and the UN, figuring out ways to keep something like this from happening again, and the wedding there just wasn’t a proper moment for the kind of celebration Tony Stark wanted them to have.

“My beloved are you ready? I have just been advised that the party is starting.” T’Challa called from the other side of the door as Everett bit his lip.

“Yeah! Coming.” He smoothed his outfit out, nothing too fancy, just a dark blue shirt and black pants. He couldn’t believe he was wearing what he was and had chosen the dark colors because of it.

He left the bathroom and smiled at T’Challa who wore a deep red turtle neck tucked into black pants with his Black Panther necklace around his neck.

“You look gorgeous my love.” T’Challa said taking Everett’s hand and kissing it.

“You don’t look too bad yourself my king. Shall we go?”

“Yes. I am glad you agreed to this beloved. I know you wanted to spend it with just us, but it will be good to celebrate life and victory with friends.”

“I know. Plus I have been interested in seeing if the rumors of Stark parties are true.”

T’Challa chuckled and led Everett out of the room saying “Same here.”

They entered the lounge where they were advised the party would be taking place, as Everett just stood there eyes wide. The space where the party was held was huge and decked out beautifully with Christmas lights, decorations, and a full giant tree filled with ornaments.

He looked around seeing several people he kind of knew and some he didn’t. He swallowed suddenly feeling very out of place realizing just how different he was. These men and women all fought and had powers or skills of sorts. All he had was his CIA and military training, even then those skills were nothing compared to those in the room.

“Your majesty! So glad you could make it!” Tony declared walking over carrying two flutes of champaign.

“Tony thank you for having us. This is quite impressive.” T’Challa said with a nod taking the flute and handing the other to Everett.

“Oh this? It could have been better…unfortunately I was pressed for time and with Pepper out visiting family…well I did what I could with what I had. One would think having a sorcerer supreme as your husband, he could work some magic and…”

“We’ve been over this! Magic needs to be respected and used appropriately.” Strange called from where he was chatting with Wong and Natasha.

“That’s not what you said OR did last night in the bedroom!” Tony shouted back with a shit eating grin watching Strange turn crimson.

Everett just chuckled sipping his champaign when he saw a familiar face that made him smile. The person he smiled at, smiled back and kissed his boyfriend on the cheek before walking over.

“Everett! Good to see you man!”

“Scott. Glad to see you’re here.”

“Of course, couldn’t let Sam come and have the fun. Heard he may challenge Bucky to a drinking contest so I need to be here to cheer him on. Oh! Your majesty!”

“Please T’Challa. We are friends here.” T’Challa to the other man who smiled.

“Cool! Anyways I am glad you guys came.” Scott said shaking T’Challa’s hand as Everett smiled.

He never thought that out of everyone here he would have formed a friendship with Scott Lang also known as Ant-Man and one of the newer additions to the Avenger team and family.

He had met Scott at one of the Avenger’s meetings he had accompanied T’Challa to, which was to discuss how to up planetary defenses and the likes.

It was during a break that he had gone to get some fresh air when he came upon Scott sitting on a bench eating some orange slices. He had offered one to Everett who gladly accepted it and a from there a friendship was born.

Everett was pulled out of his reverie by a familiar jovial voice that could only be one person, Thor God of Thunder.

“T’Challa! Come! We are about to partake in Asgardian mead. Word is the Black Panther may not be able to handle it.” Thor bellowed from across the room as T’Challa smiled.

“Then I must prove this rumormonger wrong.” T’Challa declared looking at Everett who nodded watching him leave.

Scott pulled Everett aside and said “Well did you do it?”

“I did. I uh is it noticeable?”

Scott looked Everett up and down and said “Nope! Oh man T’Challa is going to flip.”

“I hope so…I’ve never done anything like this and well…”

“Trust me. Remember that time Sam jokingly asked him if by marrying you and making you his queen that required you to wear queen clothing?”

Everett blushed remembering that comment and conversation quite vividly.

“Well let’s just I can miss things but I definitely didn’t miss how T’Challa reacted positively yet discreetly to that image.” Scott smirked sipping his drink.

Everett sipped his own drink glancing at T’Challa who was laughing with Thor, Steve, Bucky, and Rhodes. He hoped Scott was right and that this little plan didn’t mess things up. They had only been married for six months so they were still figuring things out.

“Have you uh…for Sam?”

Scott beamed saying “Yep. Loved it. Best. Sex. Ever. Took me so hard couldn’t sit for three days.”

Everett nodded when he saw Wanda suddenly open the window and someone swing in.

“Peter Benjamin Parker! What have we said about using the window. We use doors like the civilized people we are.” Tony admonished as Peter stood there with Shuri in his arms.

“Sorry Mr. Stark but it was way easier then going fully around the compound, landing, taking off my gloves to put in the code, then entering and walking…”

“Okay, okay we get it.” Tony said rubbing his forehead as Shuri giggled.

“That was amazing! I cannot believe how gorgeous the city is at night during Christmas! Especially with the view I got!” Shuri exclaimed arms still wrapped around Peter’s neck who had his one arm wrapped around her waist.

“Right?! I told you it was amazing! I am so glad you decided to go with me.” Peter said with a grin as Shuri smiled back.

They suddenly heard a whirring noise and looking up saw Sam’s robotic bird, Redwing, hovering over them with a mistletoe hanging from it.

“Tis the season and can’t ditch tradition!” Sam called with a grin as Peter and Shuri blushed.

“Sam! Come on, leave those kids alone.” Maria said from where she sat on the couch next to Natasha.

“Yeah! Put the mistletoe to good use, like over so I can kiss my gorgeous lady.” Natasha suggested as Maria rolled her eyes.

“You don’t need mistletoe to kiss me you know.”

“But it would make it better.”

“Ugh get a room you two.” Rhodes exclaimed as Natasha smiled.

“I would love to! However Maria here declares we need to be sociable with you guys for at least an hour before we can abandon you. I don’t now why considering I spend all my WAKING hours with you all.” Natasha huffed as Maria chuckled.

“You know you love us Nat.” Tony said as Natasha sighed.

“Why I’ll never know.”

“You keep them from doing stupid stuff…most of the time...” Strange added watching Cloak leave his shoulders and fly over to the two teens swirling around them.

Everett watched the exchange with a smile seeing Peter and Shuri part and quickly dart to another part of the room looking relieved to avoid that awkward situation.

\-------------------

It was close to midnight when Tony declared it was time for a quick game of “Never have I Ever” apparently another Tony Stark party tradition. Everett remembered that game from his academy days and had mixed feelings.

Before he knew it, he was sitting next T’Challa on the couch as Tony took his seat the lap of a slightly tipsy sorcerer supreme. Everett saw that joining the game was Steve, Bucky, Thor, Bruce, Rhodes, Nat, Maria, Sam, and Scott.

Peter and Shuri had bailed around 11 to go play video games in Peter’s room as Strange calmed T’Challa by sending Clock with them. Even though Strange had known Cloak would go with the teens either way, he was glad that Cloak playing chaperone put T'Challa at ease, when someone had made the comment about a young Christmas miracle possibly being created by those two.

“You all know the rules so let’s get learning some secrets!” Tony said rubbing his hands together. Everett moved closer to T’Challa not liking the gleam in the other man’s eyes. Even though Everett didn't drink as much as the others, he was actually quite enjoying himself. It was great learning different facts and secrets about this group of people, including his husband.

“Alright, alright, to give you all a break because my hubby here declares we are bordering on alcohol poisoning. We are going to switch games! Truth or Dare!” Tony said hearing Strange snort behind him.

“I’ll go!” Sam said suddenly shifting some causing Scott, who was passed out on Sam’s shoulder, to fall face first on the couch behind Sam.

“Everett! Truth or dare.” Sam said looking at the blond who swallowed.

“Truth.” Everett said not even wanting to risk a dare after hearing about the antics the avengers would dare each other to do.

“Perfect! Is T’Challa the first guy you ever been with.”

Everett blanched as everyone started commenting saying that no way someone like Everett had only ever been with one guy.

“Yes.” Everett said as everyone went silent.

“What?” Steve said shocked as Everett blushed.

“Oh like you are one to talk Steve you know Bucky was your one and only.” Rhodes said as it was Steve’s turn to blush.

“You’re kidding? No way T’Challa was your first. Come on.” Tony said as Everett started wringing his hands together.

“You’re not kidding. Wow…quite a risk you took T’Challa. I mean how did you even know you two were sexually compatible?”

“Or a good lay.” Sam added as Tony nodded in agreement.

“Tony! Sam! Seriously?” Maria said with a growl glaring at the two guys before T’Challa could intervene.

Everett never felt so small, inadequate, and judged then he was now. Apparently these guys had an impression of him that was being proved false which did not feel good.

“You’ve had to have a few experiences right?” Rhodes asked curious as Everett bit his bottom lip.

“Of course he did. He was in the military not at a monastery. No way he didn’t give a quick hand job or receive a good blow job during that time. Not to mention where he was stationed I am sure he had plenty of offers from the locals. A good looking guy like him? No way no one wouldn’t want him.” Tony said matter of factly as Strange suddenly covered his husband’s mouth with his hand.

“You’ve said enough Tony Stark-Strange.” Strange growled when Everett stood up.

“Um sorry I have to go. I am getting tired and I think the alcohol is getting to me.” Everett said immediately before turning and walking out with as much dignity he could muster.

They all sat in silence as T’Challa stood up. “For your information, I had known about Everett’s past and did not care. Physical intimacy is not why I married him. I married him because I love _him_ and all that he _is_. Good night.”

They watched T’Challa leave when Scott sat up saying with a slur “What’d I miss? Is the game over?”

“Yeah it’s over.” Maria said glaring at Tony and Sam.

“What did I do?” Sam asked as Bucky rolled his eyes.

“Oh I don’t know maybe grilling someone about something that was obviously important to who he was and making him feel judged for it. Not everyone is a playboy and likes to sleep around.” Bucky spat glaring at Tony before standing and leaving.

Steve instantly followed giving them an apologetic smile when Maria stood up. “Sam Wilson and Tony Stark-Strange are going to apologize to that boy first thing tomorrow. Better hope you don’t get coal from Santa tonight!”

\--------------------

T’Challa entered the room he and Everett were given seeing Everett sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Beloved…I…”

“You didn’t care that I was inexperienced and a virgin when we first had…sex right? I mean I…”

“Everett you know I didn’t. Just like I told them I wanted you because of who I am and how I feel when I am with you. They were stupid and I am sorry I didn’t speak up sooner. Just because you didn’t have an active past doesn’t mean you are any less of a man or person. I love you and honestly, I was honored that I was the one who got to take that virginity.”

“It’s just…they thought I was better than I was. Now they see me as probably some conservative freak.”

“I highly doubt that. It was wrong of them to make assumptions like that. They like you Everett and even if they didn’t, what does it matter? You have Scott and having one close friend is better than have several semi friends. Now come here.”

T’Challa held out his hand as Everett took it letting himself be lifted up. “I will admit, it was very enticing knowing that I was taking a true blushing bride who I got to deflower on our wedding night.” T’Challa whispered cupping Everett’s face.

Everett smiled and kissed T’Challa gently who eagerly deepened it. They stood there kissing passionately, Everett wrapping his arms around T’Challa’s neck.

“I was glad you were my first and my only.”

“Me too. Merry Christmas darling.” T’Challa said knowing it was after midnight. Everett stepped back smiling, as he started unbuttoning his shirt.

“Then I should give you present.” Everett said as T’Challa looked at his husband confused when suddenly he froze.

He watched Everett slowly unbutton the dark blue shirt revealing a red lacy bra with cups shaped liked snowflakes that had the edges hemmed in white lace as were the thin straps on his shoulders. Everett shrugged his shirt off taking in his husband’s face and felt his confidence soar.

He toed off his shoes and socks before undoing his belt. He unbuttoned is pants and pulled the zipper hearing a hitch in T’Challa’s breath.

He let the pants fall down his legs, revealing a matching pair of lacy red panties that had snowflake like edges also hemmed in that lacy white fabric.

Everett stood there biting his lip saying “T’Challa? I hope you like it…I mean…I know we haven’t talked about it but… Scott mentioned a few things and…” before Everett could finish he heard a low yet loud growl and the bed suddenly under his back.

His lips were captured in a passionate, demanding kiss as his husband’s hand moved over his body. “Fuck Everett…this is…I…you are fucking gorgeous beloved.” T’Challa said kissing that luscious neck and collar bone leaving his marks.

Everett gasped and moaned in pleasure, moving his head to the side to allow T’Challa more room. He felt those lips skim across his nipples behind the fabric and lavish his stomach with licks and open mouth kisses.

He felt T’Challa nuzzle his hardening cock, sucking on it through the fabric, causing Everett to cry out and grip the covers.

“T’Challa please…” Everett begged as T’Challa growled and looked up.

“Please what my beloved?”

“Fuck me…I need you in me my king.” Everett said breathlessly meeting those lust filled black eyes hearing another low growl deep in his chest.

Everett loved it when T’Challa went into what he lovingly called “panther mode”. This usually consisted of hot, possessive sex that would leave him feeling it for days.

T’Challa didn’t respond just kissed up those thighs, occasionally nipping the slightly pale skin, before slowly pulling those panties down to Everett’s knees.

With the panties resting there, T’Challa ducked beneath them and settled himself between those thighs, legs resting on his shoulders.

He instantly took Everett’s cock in his mouth as Everett cried out and arched his back. All too soon, T’Challa removed himself from the cock and moved lower to the spot he wanted most.

Everett watched his lover’s head disappear between his legs and cried feeling that tongue on his hole. He gripped the blankets harder, crying and gasping in pleasure feeling his end nearing.

“T’Challa! Please! I am so close…”

He felt T’Challa rim him harder, tongue prodding inside of him, knowing what his husband’s goal was. He wanted Everett to come.

They both discovered that it was easier for Everett to be prepared for penetration after an orgasm since it seemed Everett’s body was just naturally tight.

Everett came with a strangled cry, cock pulsing against his stomach, back arching, and hips shaking. He took deep shuddering breaths when he felt soft kisses up thighs, pelvis, stomach, torso, then neck.

Opening his eyes, he smiled lazily seeing T’Challa smiling back down at him. “You wore them all night…”

“I did…just for you my king. Your present.” Everett said softly as T’Challa kissed his forehead.

“One I am planning on enjoying. Hang tight my love, I will be back.” T’Challa said gently lowering Everett’s legs back to the bed before leaving to the bathroom.

Everett laid there basking in the afterglow, feeling his hole clench eagerly knowing what would come. He heard rummaging then water running before T’Challa came with a bottle of lube and fully naked.

Everett propped himself on his elbows and took in the marvelous body of his husband. Everett had felt self conscious about his body considering that he was not as fit as his lover. Sure he was in good condition and well toned, but he did have a little bit of extra stuff around his stomach area unlike T’Challa who was pure lean muscle.

T’Challa had assured his lover that he was gorgeous and T’Challa loved every piece of him.

T’Challa removed the panties fully setting them aside before climbing onto the bed, stalking Everett like the panther he was. He caged Everett in with his arms and grinned wolfishly down at his smaller lover.

“To think you wore those all night and I was none the wiser. Tell me Everett, when you sat did the silk feel good on your cock? On your ass?” T’Challa asked with a purr opening the bottle of lube and slicking two fingers with the substance.

“Hmm it did.”

“And the bra?” T’Challa asked using his other hand to run over the fabric before pinching one of Everett’s covered nipples lightly.

Everett gasped and arched his chest up into the touch. “It feels good but not as good as your fingers…your lips…” Everett admitted as T’Challa chuckled.

“My gorgeous beloved queen.” T’Challa whispered leaning down and kissing Everett deeply, plunging two fingers into that quivering hole at the same time.

Everett cried out in pleasure as T’Challa took the opportunity to lick his way into Everett’s mouth. Everett sighed tasting minty toothpaste and something purely T’Challa.

Everett rode T’Challa’s fingers whimpering against those full lips that were still claiming his. T’Challa parted and withdrew his fingers before plunging three in.

Everett flung his head back gasping as T’Challa latched onto the skin between neck and shoulder, biting down while jabbing that special spot inside his husband.

Everett cried out louder than he meant to at the dual sensations but finding he didn’t care. Let them hear how good of a lover he was. Let them hear how lucky T’Challa got with Everett as his mate, his partner.

Releasing that spot, T’Challa licked it a few times before withdrawing his fingers and grabbing more lube for his cock. Everett laid their panting, knowing he looked so debauched right now.

T’Challa looked down at Everett and groaned at how wrecked the smaller man was. “You ready beloved? Ready to be taken? To be fucked?”

“Yes T’Challa…your queen is ready for his king.” Everett purred parting his legs.

He felt T’Challa settle them on his hips and resting the head of his cock at that glistening hole, pushed forward.

Everett winced and scrunched his eyes at the first breach. Even if he was well prepared and relaxed from an orgasm, the first breach was always a bit painful.

“Shh just relax my love…so good for me…wearing this just for me to discover…to unwrap.” T’Challa whispered against Everett’s neck.

When he was finally all the way in, T’Challa nosed Everett’s own saying “Look at me beloved.”

Everett opened his eyes and smiling nodded. T’Challa nodded back and began to move. Everett gasped and wrapped his arms and legs tight around his lover.

T’Challa groaned at the feeling of being deep inside his love and the feeling of bra brushing against his own nipples. He ran his clean hand through Everett’s hair, kissing him passionately as they found a rhythm.

T’Challa knew he wouldn’t last long but he made sure his lover came once more before he did. “Come for me Everett. I want to feel you clench around me as you come.”

Everett nodded and was always amazed at how responsive he was to T’Challa’s commands to come. T’Challa had admitted that he loved how he could make Everett come from his voice and/or cock alone.

“T’Challa…almost…I…”

“Come on you can do it. My wonderful beloved. Wearing this for me, giving me such a wonderful gift…” T’Challa whispered against Everett’s ear as the smaller man clutched T’Challa tight finding his release with a weak cry.

T’Challa groaned at the tightening around his cock and gave a few more brutal thrusts before coming himself. He whispered Everett’s name as he spilled deep inside his lover.

When finally their hips stopped moving and breathing started to even out, T’Challa slowly withdrew from his love. He chuckled seeing Everett laying there completely out of it, with a dopey smile on his face.

T’Challa walked to the bathroom and grabbing a cloth wetted it before returning. He gently cleaned his love up, finally removing the bra after learning the clasp was in front which could have saved him 5 minutes of fumbling confusion and amused laughter from Everett.

He situated Everett underneath the covers and after cleaning himself up, got under the covers himself. He pulled Everett close who sighed happily, snuggling tight against that warm solid chest.

“Merry Christmas darling. Our first one.” Everett whispered as T’Challa just smiled.

“Merry Christmas beloved, just one of many. I love you.” T’Challa said softly kissing Everett’s head.

He heard Everett mutter something that sounded like “love you too” and chuckling let himself succumb to sleep not noticing the snow falling gently outside their window.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and happy holidays to everyone. I hope your holidays and your families stay safe and healthy while celebrating.
> 
> Please like and comment if you wish! 'Tis the season to show some love!


End file.
